


Shine

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: Take That Are The Inspiration [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: You, you're such a big star to me...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about...three years (?) ago. Part of my Take That songfic collection. It can be read from any companion's point of view about any Doctor. I made it as general as possible.   
> As usual, I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I own the song used as inspiration.  
> ....  
> Song: Shine  
> Year: 2007  
> Album: Beautiful World  
> Pairing/Friendship: Any Doctor/Any Companion  
> ....

_You, you're such a big star to me_   
_you're everything I wanna be_   
_But you're stuck in a hole_   
_and I want you to get out_

 I don't think you realise how special you are and how much you mean to everyone who knows you. There are a lot of people in the universe who would love to be even a little bit like you; brave and smart; outgoing and humorous. But, like the song says: you're stuck in hole. You're stuck in a hole that we all want you to get out of. This 'hole' you're in is stopping you from realising how amazing you are and how much we all love you. If only you stopped to think a moment about what you do and what it means to the people you help; what it means to us as your companions; as your friends. Without you, we would be nothing. We would be stuck at home with nothing more to keep us entertained other than our simple, boring lives. You have shown us the wonders of the universe and yes, it may be scary and it may be dangerous at times, but it's worth it – and you need to believe that.

 All the time you put yourself down by saying things like: "I could've saved them – should've saved them." When you know you did everything you could to save as many people as you could. You have to realise that you can't save everyone all the time – no matter how hard you try. So, again, like the song says: Stop being so hard on yourself, it's not good for your health.

 If you just open your eyes for a second, you might be surprised at how much you've done and how much it has affected people for the better. And, if you open your eyes wide enough, it might just make you want to smile.

 I'm telling you all this for a reason and the reason is: I want you to get out of that hole you have dug yourself into and I want you to let me love you, let me know you and let me show you the light on your face. Let it shine because you're all that matters to me.

_So come on, come on, get it on_   
_Don't know what you're waiting for_   
_Your time is coming don't be late, hey hey_   
_So come on See the light on your face_   
_Let it shine_   
_Just let it shine_   
_Let it shine._

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'll mention here: if you have a particular song that I haven't done (or even if I have but you want me to write something else for it) then let me know in the comments or message me (is there even a message thing on this site? I dunno...but if there is you can do that). Alternatively you can get in contact with me via FF.Net (HeKillsWithHisSmile) and Wattpad (TheWorldIsYou13). This also applies to any one-shots or other requests that you might have. I'm open to ideas! :D


End file.
